


angelic

by sechung



Category: I.O.I (Band), PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Angel!Au, F/F, angel!pinky, suicide attempt tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sechung/pseuds/sechung
Summary: Nayoung was the last person ever to want a guardian angel. Or so she thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> here i am with another fic bc my insp for my other fics is running super low :(

Once a month, Im Nayoung and her guardian angel meet for burgers.   
Yes, it's true. Nayoung and a ethereal, eternal being of divine power meet and sit on squeaky red leather seats, and share a pile of greasy fries and meat patties and ramble about life and the confusing ways their paths cross. And she knows just how she got there.

When Nayoung had been fifteen, she was teetering on the edge, mentally, but also quite literally, as she stood contemplating a dangerous plunge into water wavering below her feet.  
"Suicide is never the answer." her therapist, Dr. Im Jinah had told her just a week earlier.   
"I know." Nayoung had replied, gazing out the window at the trees in the wind.  
But she was here. Perhaps suicide wasn't the answer, but it could be another question, or a statement, or the punctuation that finishes the sentence. She sets her phone on the ground, and takes off her hoodie. Then her fingers slip from the bars and she's falling towards her imminent doom. 

Someone grabs her wrist.

Nayoung's heart stops, and she looks up. There's a girl leaning over the railing, in a white airy dress that's just getting damp with the rain, and her hand is firmly holding onto Nayoung's wrist.   
"Get up." she says.   
"Let me die." Nayoung retorts cooly.   
"Nope. Sorry, my whole job is to make sure you don't do that!"   
"Who are you again?"   
"Get up, and I'll tell you."   
Nayoung struggles slightly against the girl's hold, but shes impossibly strong for her size.   
"Fine." She says, pushing herself up with her other hand. "What is your deal? Can't you let a girl die in piece."  
"I can't. I'm your guardian angel."  
"My what?"   
"Guardian angel. Angel assigned to take care of you and watch out for you."  
"Are...are you nuts?"   
All of a sudden there's a flurry of wight light coming from behind the other girl. White feathers burst from her back and oh my god—are those wings?  
They flap against the wind, sending tiny bits of fluff into the nighttime breeze.   
Nayoung stumbles back. Is she hallucinating? On some sort of post-suicide-attempt high?   
"H-how'd you do that?" She barely chokes out.   
The wings mysteriously dissipate.  
"I told you, didn't I? I'm an angel. Now can I buy you some dinner? I bet you're hungry." 

"Are you sure I'm not dreaming this." Nayoung says, stirring her fry in the tiny pile of ketchup.   
"Nope!" The other says, almost cheerily.   
"Why burgers?"   
"I don't know, I like the atmosphere of these places. The fluorescent lighting, the sticky seats, the way the adolescents all gather here... A very mortal establishment, don't you think?"  
Nayoung sighs. This was not how her night was supposed to be going. By this point, she was supposed to be a lifeless corpse floating to the surface of the water.  
"Do you have a name?" She asks the girl across from her.  
"We ethereal beings of light prefer to go nameless. But I suppose... this mortal shell... her name is Zhou Jieqiong."  
"Chinese?"  
Jieqiong, as she's now known, looks into the window next to the booth they're sitting in, at her own reflection.  
"I guess so." She smiles. "I don't know everything about you mortals yet."   
Her eyes are bright, and she's full of energy and wisdom and when she smiles Nayoung's heart lights up for a little bit.   
"What if I'm just .... hallucinating you? Like something induced by... trauma or whatever?"  
"Well then, I think I'd be a fun hallucination to have around nothenless." Jieqiong giggles, and Nayoung smiles for the first time that night, and for the first time in a long long time.

"Oh hey, you're home." Nayoung's mother says. "It's late."   
"I went on a walk." she says back, pulling off her shoes. She turns down the hall to her parent's bedroom, and lifts a pillow, and pulls out an envelope with a folded letter. She won't need it anymore. 

"So how was your week?" Dr. Im says cooly. Nayoung notices that she's fiddling with her hands. Her wedding ring is gone, and the photo with her husband is gone from her desk.   
"I made a friend." Nayoung says.   
"Oh really? That's good."   
"Yeah. I like her a lot. She's helping me through a lot of stuff."

How does one meet an angel again?   
It's the only thought that consumes her mind anymore. She's walking home from school, the cold wind tossing up leaves and whipping through her hair.   
"You ok?" asks Minkyung.   
"Sure." Nayoung replies.   
"Well, this is me." Minkyung stops in front of her house. "See you tomorrow."   
"Bye." Nayoung turns down to the edge of the street. Perhaps she didn't pay attention to her kindergarten safety lessons, but she doesn't look both ways. That's how she misses the truck barreling down the street as she steps in.   
She turns at the last second, and when she does, she sees the truck hurtling. Then she feels a familiar grip and tug on her wrist.   
It's a face she could never forget.  
"Hey." Jieqiong says, as she pulls Nayoung out of the way of the moving truck just in time. "Nice to see you again."


	2. Chapter 2

"Jieqiong?" Nayoung gasps.  
"You really need to stop almost dying. Didn't anyone teach you to look both ways before crossing the street?"  
"It's been a month since..."   
"I do believe you owe me a burger, at the very least, for saving your life."   
"Where have you been?"   
"Does that matter? C'mon, I'm hungry."  
"I should get home."   
"It'll only be an hour at most."   
She wants to pull away, but theres something in the twinkle of Jieqiong's eyes that keeps Nayoung there.   
She notices Jieqiong is dressed different, instead of the airy white dress she's wearing something that partially resembles a school uniform, but in all white.  
"Like my outfit? I tried to dress more like a mortal to fit in."   
"It's... nice."  
"Thought you'd like it!" she singsongs. Nayoung can't help but notice that Jieqiong always smells like wildflowers, and that her face looks like it was sculpted out of marble by an Italian master, and that her eyes sparkle rainbow in the right light.   
Can you fall in love with someone who might not even be real? 

"Where were you for the past month?"  
"Not on this plane of existence, silly. What, did you miss me?"   
Nayoung stirs her straw in her milkshake and doesn't respond.  
"You've been lonely." Jieqiong says.  
"I've been fine."  
"I've been watching. You're lonely."  
"Watching? And yet you couldn't visit."  
"See, you are lonely. And I didn't see your life being threatened. Protocol requires I only appear at that point."  
"Protocol?" Nayoung questions.   
"This is my job."  
"Job? What are you, fifteen?"  
"Technically, I'm eternal with no defined age. Just an infinite being." She looks down at her hands as if they could crumble into pieces at any second. "But this shell, this person I have adapted into, yes, she's fifteen human years."  
"Wait." Nayoung says. "If you... guardian angels are a thing then how come there's no reports of them? If people are out talking to angels then why aren't they talking about it."  
Jieqiong looks down guiltily. "Well... technically, I broke protocol the first time I saved you."   
"What?"   
"I'm supposed to just... use my powers or shift some code in your dimension to save you. Have a boat sail under you and catch you at just the right time, or have your hand not let go, have you escape with only minor injuries instead of death but..." She looks up and makes direct eye contact with Nayoung. "I guess I just thought if I made personal contact with you, I could stop you from doing it again. My superiors were so pissed when they found out I'd connected with you. That's why I didn't visit. It was punishment. And that's why I have this." Jieqiong turns her wrist over and rolls up her sleeve. There's a burned mysterious symbol that almost still crackles with embers like it has just been scalded into the girl's porcelain skin. "It means I've betrayed the angel's code. Law one, do not let mortals know of your existence. I just didn't want to have to stop you from jumping off that bridge again, and again. Curse this mortal shell for giving me these emotions." She lets out a weak laugh.   
"I-I'm sorry." Nayoung says softly.   
"It's not your fault. I like spending time with you too much. I'd rather get punished than miss out on time with you. I'm glad I did what I did."   
"I like spending time with you too." Nayoung says, and she cracks a small smile.  
"Awh, look who's smile finally comes out from behind the clouds!" Jieqiong exclaims. She reaches across the table and pinches Nayoung's cheek.  
You're the only one who can make me smile. Nayoung thinks only to herself. 

6:32 am.  
Nayoung is standing on her roof, overlooking the brambly rose garden that grows in her front yard, watching as the sun begins to peak on the horizon, spreading its orange and purple tones across the clouds.  
She might die if she jumped from here. But that's the point.   
She turns her back to the roses and the front yard, and crosses her arms over her chest, closes her eyes. Then she steps back, and lets herself fall.

The senstation of her body catapulting to the brambly ground below is stopped quickly. Theres a feeling of two hands on her back, and she opens her eyes.  
Nayoung sees Zhou Jieqiong, lit by early morning light, her huge wings flapping behind her. They're hovering in the air, the angel holding the human.   
Before Jieqiong can say anything, Nayoung looks up to her breathlessly.   
"Want to go get some burgers?" She asks.


End file.
